


Jealousy Is A Strong Thing

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, I don't know what else to say, Jealous sex, Sex, Smut, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys and Tina go to a bar to have some fun together. Things don't go exactly as planned when Tina sees Muchael with another girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Is A Strong Thing

"I've got shots!" Ashton called as he approached our table. Calum, Luke, and I cheered, each grabbing a shot.

"Where's Michael?" I asked, looking around for the familiar boy. The others shrugged. 

"Who knows," Calum spoke. We all took our shots, and many more after that.

"I'm going to go find Michael!" I yelled over the loud music. The other boys nodded at me, but weren't really paying attention. I left the table making my way out into the crowd.

After making my way through the sweaty, dancing bodies. I finally found the black-haired boy. All of a sudden I wished I hadn't.

Michael had some blonde bimbo in his lap, tongue shoved down her throat. I stopped in my tracks, jaw clenching. I had no idea why I suddenly felt so angry, but I just couldn't handle the rage. I needed an outlet.

I turned around, going back onto the dance floor. I grabbed the first guy I saw.

"Dance with me?" I asked, throwing in a fake smile. The man grinned can letting me pull him into the dance floor.

I had almost forgotten what happened until I was suddenly pulled away and into a very familiar body. 

"It's time to go home Tina." I looked up in surprise as Michael spoke. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. He didn't even stop at the table the boys were sitting at, instead just leaving the bar and getting right into a taxi.

"What the hell Michael! I was having fun!" Michael crossed his arms.

"We'll talk about it when we get home." I slumped in my seat, staring out the window.

We pulled up to Michael's house, where he payed the taxi driver and dragged me inside. 

"Who do you think you are Michael! I was having fun tonight, you had no right to do that. Especially since I was only dancing. You were the one making out with some random chick." And suddenly my back was against the wall and Michael's lips were attached to mine.

I didn't let myself think about what was going on. I didn't want to dwell on the fact that this would mess up our entire friendship. Instead, I let it happen.

I kissed Michael back, hard. His fingertips gripped my hips tightly, sure to leave bruises. His tongue entered my mouth, the two of us fighting for dominance. 

"Bedroom," I gasped, pulling at his hair roughly. Michael nodded in understanding, gripping my ass so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I kissed his neck as he carried me to his room. He tossed me onto the bed, both of us flinging our shirts off before he climbed on top of me. "Just fuck me," I moaned, clawing at Michael's back. 

"Gladly." Michael pulled my skirt and panties off, making me gasp at the cold air against my wet heat.

Michael pulled his jeans and boxers off and flung the clothing across the room. I I clipped my bra and threw it over the side of the bed.

Michael didn't waste any time, thrusting into me quick and hard. I screamed out in pain and pleasure, pulling at Michael's hair hard and moaning loudly.

He latched his lips to my breast, sucking and licking around my hot skin. 

"Harder Michael, fucking fuck me harder."

"Damnit Tina." Michael sped up his thrusts, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing around the room.

We both hit our highs at the same time. It made me forget that what just happened was probably a horrible idea.


End file.
